


Subservience

by parseltonq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Deepthroat, Facial, Gay, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Smut, Threesome, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, gay threesome, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonq/pseuds/parseltonq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile and Nicky do their best to ensnare the attentions of one of the powerful criminals that occupy The Red Oak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subservience

Emile introduced me to The Red Oak, a rather rustic bar, much classier than what I was accustomed to. I was a dive bar kind of guy, cheap beers and cheap alleyway hookups, but The Red Oak was of an entirely different caliber. Rather than pulling on a scruffy jacket and rolling out, I spent ages on my appearance. I didn't have any suits like the big shots there had, but I managed to pull together a nice button-up and slacks that showed off the curve of my ass nicely. 

The bar was the property of Edward Copeland, who basically owned the western half of town. It was frequented by a few of his higher-ups, who took their reward for their dedicated service. Here, there was constant pleasure, cigars, booze, and boys throwing themselves at their feet. 

That's what Emile and I were there to do; join the crowd of desperate boys trying to win over a wealthy, criminal patron. Emile and I were similar looking, small and lithe, with blonde hair and full lips and wide eyes that made us look younger than our 21 years. He figured he had a better chance of catching someone's attention if we looked like brothers. The older guys went mad for that kind of taboo stuff. 

To play up our similarities we both had on similar outfits, black slacks and blue shirts, though his was darker. Walking into the bar, it was unmistakable who the men to impress were. They sat on the couches in the back, a sort of lounge arranged for their benefit. A boy with jet blue hair and a pretty smile crooned into a microphone onstage, and they sat clustered in their corner, eyes drifting over him lazily, over everything, over everyone. 

Each one had boys draped over him. There was Dick West, who had his steady kept boy Liam. Liam was curled into his lap, stroking Dick's chest and pressing soft kisses to Dick's jaw while he simply smoked his cigar and watched the singer. No one tried to go after Dick anymore, not when he'd had Liam hanging around him for nearly a year. Occasionally they involved another boy in their play, but it was undeniable that Liam was Dick's, and Dick had little interest for anyone else. 

Then there was Donato, who went by Don. He went through boys like tissue paper, and hated to take them one at a time. While Dick was high up in the operation, Don was directly under Mr. Copeland, his right hand, his absolute favorite. I hadn't seen Mr. Copeland before. He didn't show up at things like this, he was older and didn't need to go out to get what he wanted. He mostly kept to his estate, directing troops from there. 

Don was lounging on the couch, legs spread wide, arms resting on the top of the couch. There were two boys perched on his lap, one per leg. One was whispering in his ear and giggling, while the other was trailing kisses up his neck. There were further still, sitting near him or at his feet, straining for his attention. Every time Don held out a cigar to be lit, there were several eager boys offering lighters. If his glass was even half empty there were boys gunning to get him his next drink. He seemed entirely unaffected by their desperation, amused by him. 

He was the image of power, his expensive black suit with a silver tie exposing his bulging muscles. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with short, cropped black hair, dark eyes, and a sleazy grin forever hanging off his lips. He watched the club hungrily, and everyone in it. No one escaped his calculating gaze, making sure that everything was in place. 

Those boys had paid their dues to get to be near someone as important as Don, and Emile and I weren't anywhere close to that. Instead we settled on one of his lackeys, Elias. Elias was a serial monogamist, one who treated his boys well but dropped them quickly. He had just dumped his latest boy and was on the prowl for a new one, making him a popular target for gold diggers like us. Emile knew that he liked our type, and the fact that we looked and acted so similar was bound to catch his attention. We had something of a routine worked out, even. 

We lingered by the bar, talking and looking around, waiting for a vacancy. Finally, the boy that Elias had pulled to the side proved to displease him, and he was dismissed. Within seconds Emile and I were at either side of him, hopeful smiles on our lips. His eyes flitted up, amused. 

"Don't get a second to breathe in here," he drawled, though he didn't sound particularly irritated. In fact, he chuckled, gesturing for us to sit. We both sat at once, quite close, but not quite touching him. "You boys are insatiable, you know. I get rid of one and two even cuter ones appear." 

Emile and I exchanged a coy glance, before we looked back up at Elias. 

"Well, a boy can hardly resist you sitting on your own like this," Emile drawled. "You were just inviting trouble." 

"Oh, trouble, are you?" Elias asked with raised eyebrows. 

"He's the troublemaker," I said. "I'm the sweet one." I gave him an angelic smile, though mischief glittered in my eyes. He barked out a laugh and shook his head. 

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. So, what are your names?" 

"I'm Emile," he said. "And that's Nicky." Once he said my name Elias reached down, grasping my chin with one much larger, rougher hand. He tilted it up, and my breath hitched in my throat. My eyes locked with him, a little uncertain, but hopeful. 

"I knew I hadn't seen you around here before," Elias muttered to himself. He ignored Emile for a moment, just moving my head from side to side, inspecting me. He brushed his fingers against my lips and they automatically opened. With a grin he pushed two fingers inside, before giving me an expectant look. The thrill of having something warm and firm inside my mouth made my reaction automatic. My mouth closed around them and I began to suck valiantly, making a little show of it. Elias laughed. "Little slut." He withdrew his fingers and turned to Emile. "What about you? Are you as eager as your friend?"

"Even more, sir," Emile said at once. 

"I don't think so. No one loves cock more than me," I interjected playfully. Emile rolled his eyes. 

"I think we should settle it, once and for all. Who's the sluttiest." He looked at Elias. "What do you think, sir?" 

"That sounds like a fine plan to me." It was obvious that this was just a game meant to entice Elias, but he seemed to enjoy the effort. He nodded at the pair of us and stood up. Of course, we followed him into one of the backrooms, which had a couple of large couches. The music was soft in here, the sound of our breathing much more apparent. He closed the door and locked it. 

"Knees," he barked. At once was sank to our knees, determination in our eyes. Elias sat down and shifted his legs apart, eyes looking between us. "Crawl. Whoever gets here faster gets my cock first."

Of course, we crawled as rapidly as we could. Emile actually stuck an arm out to cause me to stumble so he could scramble ahead. I managed to grab onto his shirt and tug him backwards while I was pulling forward, so we ended up reaching Elias' legs around the same time, though Emile was just a second earlier than me. The whole show just made Elias more amused. He unzipped his fly and undid his buckle, pulling down his pants and pulling out his thick cock. 

Any playfulness or thought of money was gone. Now all I could think about was this powerful man stroking this thick cock, making my mouth water. My mouth fell open and I licked my lips, leaning in. Elias pushed me backwards. 

"No little slut, Emile won, remember?" he chided me. "He gets my cock first." 

Emile threw me a cocky look before shuffling forward. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Elias' cock, bobbing up and down a little, before taking him deeper. I had a stroke of inspiration and, looking at Elias, twisted my fingers in Emile's hair. Elias nodded at me, and I pushed Emile down onto Elias' cock. He let out a pleased groan. 

"That's right, take that thick cock, take that dick," he whispered heatedly. I released Emile and he came up for air, stroking Elias' cock and rubbing it against his cheek. "You're a nasty little cumslut, aren't you?" 

"Such a slut," Emile insisted. "I want this cock so badly."

"Then suck it, bitch. And you-hands off." I put my hands by my side obediently as Elias grabbed Emile by the hair. He gave him a sharp slap, Emile's mouth falling open, before pushing him back onto his cock again. Elias thrust upwards, starting to fuck Emile's mouth. "That's it, take it you little whore, little piece of fuckmeat." His eyes then flitted towards mine. 

"You-lie on the couch, head falling off the end." I got into position, anticipating what he was going to do. He pulled himself from Emile's mouth and walked over, putting his legs on either side of my hanging head. He pushed back and forth a little, letting his cock rub over my face, laughing as I tried desperately to catch it in my mouth. "I want to hear you beg, bitch." 

"Please, please let me suck your cock. I need to taste it, I need to worship it, I need to swallow it so bad," I whimpered. "Please sir. I'll do anything for it."

"I know you will, whore. I know this is what you live for," Elias said. He shoved that thick cock into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip, starting to massage the underside of his shaft as he pushed in deeper. It wasn't long before he was fucking my wet throat, grabbing my hair and using it to hold me in position as he ground on my face. His balls pressed against my chin, my throat tightening around him. I breathed through my nose slowly and deliberately, trying desperately not to choke on his cock. "Other slut-balls," he growled. Emile crawled over and got in between us, lapping at his balls while he gave me a deep skullfucking. Finally, Elias pulled out. "Both of you." 

We both got to our knees before him, taking turns lapping at his cock, swallowing it, stroking it as best we could. Our own cocks were throbbing hard, but we couldn't think about our pleasure. All we could think about was the sexy, powerful, demanding criminal above us, pumping his meat into our mouths. Precum dripped onto our noses and lips. Elias grabbed his cock and gave us each a few hard slaps with it, eliciting needy moans. He rubbed his cock right under my nose, filling me with that scent and driving me wild with need. 

He had incredible stamina, and me and Emile licked and sucked and worshiped at him for a surprisingly long time. My mouth was on his hairy balls, tongue swirling around while Emile throated his cock, when Elias barked that he was going to cum. At once Emile released him and I crawled to where he was, on my knees, looking up at him eagerly. 

"I'm going to cum all over you two," he snarled. "I'm going to paint those slutty faces white, and then you two are going to go out, covered in cum, and get me my drink. Understand?"

"Yes sir," we chorused. He pumped himself harder, before he came all over us. Cum splattered against my forehead and my cheek, spilling onto my tongue. I swallowed what I could. Unable to help ourselves, Emile and I joined in a heated kiss, tongues swapping cum, lapping at each other what we could. 

"Little sluts," Elias said, sitting back down. He tossed our pants at us. "Put these on and go get my scotch."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write more things, generally smutty. I'd love some feedback and requests! I'm probably going to delve into the Harry Potter and House of Cards fandom as well as put out original work.


End file.
